harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rosmerta
when did draco malfoy put the imperius curese on madam rosmerta. :Draco put her under the imperius curse before giving her the cursed necklace, which she gave to Katie Bell. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't this be moved to "Rosmerta", since no other madam's have "madam" in their title. Butterfly the rabbit 15:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) 1996-1997 says "Harry Potter eventually cleared her name as he felt that that investigation on Albus Dumbledore's death may link to her." Where is this indicated? Did Jo say that in an interview later? Because I don't remember reading it anywhere... EmmyG 17:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Just before the end of the book and just prior to the Ministry officials arriving at Hogwarts, Harry Potter says this to McGonagall: ::"There's one thing you should know before the Ministry gets here, though. Madam Rosmerta's under the Imperius Curse, she was helping Malfoy and the Death Eaters, that's how the necklace and the poisoned mead -" So I'm assuming this is where that came from, I wouldn't say that Harry single handedly cleared her name, just made sure that they had all the facts before passing judgement in an ensuing investigation. --BachLynn (Accio!) 17:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, okay, fair enough. I would have thought that had more to do with just informing them that there was an unwitting aid to the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade who could potentially pose some further danger, but it seems consistent with his character to want to make sure she wasn't held responsible as well. Thanks for clearing that up. EmmyG 17:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Move Move to "Rosmerta"? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :You said earlier that "no other madams have 'madam' in their title". I notice that Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pince, and Madam Hooch all have a first name in the respective page titles. My thoughts are that if the "Madam" in this page's title needs to be taken out, then there needs to be a canonical first name used to replace it rather than just "Rosmerta". Until we have a canonical first name, the title ought to be "Madam Rosmerta". But when we do know her first name, the page title should be changed. The Knights Who Say Ni 16:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Could it also be possible that Rosmerta is a given name, rather than a surname? She's often called simply 'Rosmerta' by adult characters, whereas other Madams are addressed with both title and surname, or by their first name. I think we simply don't know; hopefully Pottermore will tell us in a few years! 06:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Nell Birth year I don't think she was necessarily born in 1950 or earlier. It was only said that she was a barmaid when the Marauders were at school. This implies that she graduated from Hogwarts by the time they became third years, making her born no later than 31 August 1955. Does this make sense? I just think that we shouldn't rule out those years in between. --ACelticRose (talk) 04:38, August 5, 2017 (UTC)